


more than a monster

by ItsMeSunset



Category: Underfell - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeSunset/pseuds/ItsMeSunset
Summary: She woke in a tube in a dark room. No past and didn't belong anywhere. Not human but not monster either. She doesn't belong anywhere and doesn't believe she even has a chance to find anywhere where she can be happy. Will these cruel monsters change that or just make it even more true?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would love for some feedback if you wouldn't mind. I love hearing from people who read my stories. Most I don't feel are the right stories for me and don't continue them, this one is different. This is my own personal OC for Underfell and if I get good feedback I will be continueing this. Thank you and don't let your guard down. After all down here it is Kill or Be Killed or as frisk would say Save or Be Saved.

Darkness, that's all she saw when she woke up. She had no name and no idea of what or who she was. When she looked around, she could vaguely make out the silhouette of what looked like a lab. She tried to scream, but it was caught in her throat and wouldn't come out.  


Without warning, a blinding light came on and she had to squint to be able to see anything. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she could see that she was right about the lab. She was in a bright, white room filled with test tubes, all that were empty.  


A yellow dinosaur looking monster walked up to her tube and looked up from their clip board. The monster gasped when it noticed she was awake. It ran out of the room yelling "Get Asogre! Alert The King! One is awake!" and then the yelling faded.  


She had a bad feeling in her gut that when the monster returned, something bad would happen. She started looking for a way out of her current situation. After a few minutes of looking, she looked at her hands in distraught and noticed for the first time that she had claws. An idea dawned on her as she started to scrape the glass with her nails. It was slow going but she figured the monster would be back soon.  


After a few minutes of cutting, she broke through and spilled onto the floor in a heap of water. She gasped, taking in the air for the first time and knew she didn't have time to waste on herself, or something awful would happen to her. She got her baring's and stumbled out the door completely naked.  


She ran into a white hallway and immediately heard screams from nearby monsters. "What? Ones awake!" She heard from a female monster. "Run! It's designed to be dangerous! Get out of its way or it may dust you!" Another screamed.  


She didn't know what was going on but all she knew was that the other monsters were getting out of her way. She started running down the hall, still dripping wet. She just had to get away from these yelling voices. She didn't like what these monsters were saying about her and just wanted away from it. She may not know where she was going and she didn't care, as long as it was not here.


	2. The Search Begins

She ran until she was out of breath. She wasn't used to breathing, or running for that matter. She was new to this world and didn't know how it worked. Once she was out of breath, she slowed, she knew she could continue, but she had to take a breather.  


She heard voices ahead, not knowing what would happen if she was caught. She hid in a nearby doorway out of sight. She heard in passing "I-I don't know if it will be a success but one of them woke up. I am prepared to run more tests before we take it out of the tube, b-but we are getting closer to our goal. I figured you w-would want to see where all the funds a-and those souls are going into." It was the yellow dinosaur from before.  


They stopped right in front of her hiding place. "W-what is it Asgore?" The yellow dinosaur questioned.  
Now in view from the doorway, she could see the monster the dinosaur was talking to. He was a tall,goat-like monster, with a long black beard and a cape around his back. In a low deep voice Asgore spoke "Why is this floor wet Alphys?" he looked at the yellow dinosaur.  


So that was their name. Alphys looked down "W-weird. The janitor only comes after hours." they seemed puzzled by the water.  


Just as they were about to move on, that's when the lights started flashing and someone ran down the hallway. "Alphys! Alphys! It escaped!" catching its breath the monster paused "The subject escaped and came running this way!" It finished.  


Both Alphys and Asgore looked at each other and then at the water. Alphys spoke up "G-gather anyone you can and check this area of the lab. Every inch. The subject is too dangerous to escape, it could kill us all. Do not I repeat Do Not let it escape."  


She shrunk back into the shadows. That's when she relized she really blended into those shadows. That's it! She decided her name would be Shadow. So even if they killed her when they found her, she would die with the name, Shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who is this Asgore character, and why is he here? Why are they calling her a test subject? Why do they say she's dangerous? She doesn't feel dangerous. Well at least she has a name now that's quite fitting for her.


	3. Enter Undyne

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness Shadow noticed that she was in a supply closet of sorts. There was clothes all around her and some lab equipment. Noticing the coldness of the room or the first time, Shadow put on one of the blue-green shirts and white pants and, to try to blend in, one of the lab coats.   
After she was fully clothed she put her hair in a bun with a hair tie she found in a box and put on some goggles. Hopefully this would help her to not be noticed, at least not until she was out of this lab. She gathered some papers off the ground to look like she was in a rush so no one would try to talk to her and was preparing to leave the room when she heard a scream. She peeked out the door and saw that a monster had tripped in the puddle of water and had hit its head. Something came over Shadow and before she knew it she was next to the monster helping it up.   
"Thank you so much mam," The monster said while rubbing its head "I wasn't watching where I was going. I was in too much of a rush. Thanks again" With the monster ran down the hall continuing on its way. Shadow didn't know why but she was glad to have been helpful to someone, Then she realized that she was out in the open.  
She gathered the papers and stated to get up when she heard it. "Who are you? Are you the new lab assistant?" She was about to tell them she wasn't and that she was busy, but she couldn't say anything. It was as if she didn't have any vocal cords, she physically couldn't talk.   
She shook her head and pointed at her papers. The monster must have figured out that she was busy because it left with a disappointed look on its face.   
She Headed down the hallway determined to find the exit to this strange lab. Half way down the hall she heard foot steps and saw a blue spear fly past her head and land in the wall, just barely missing her head. She quickly turned her head and saw the monster that had just left behind a tall strange fish person.   
"Stop right there!" The monster yelled "I won't miss next time! I am Undyne, the captain of the Royal Guard, and you are far to dangerous to let escape. Either come with me peacefully or make my day and fight me!" Undyne had a smug grin on her face like she really wanted to fight. Shadow really didn't want, but she had no choice, she was not going back in that tube.


	4. She can speak

Shadow stood her ground as Undyne closed in on her position. She felt something strange, as if he soul was being pulled out of her body. It didn't hurt, just felt weird like when your leg fell asleep and you couldn't feel it. Well she couldn't feel her body, then she noticed something floating in front of her. It was her soul, or what she believed was her soul. Wow, her soul was really beaten up. It was a purple gray color, It had cracks all over it like it had gotten into a lot of fights and been batted around.  


She came back to her senses when she heard a yell from her opponent. "Well thanks for making my day!" Undyne yelled as she advanced. Shadow grabbed her soul and shoved it back in her body as she ran to dodge her opponent. "Wait what?! She can do that?" Undyne looked over at Alphys and the dinosaur shrugged.  


"I don't know, I didn't expect it to wake up so I hadn't run any tests yet." Alphys replied.  
Shadow was getting sick of people calling her an it. She wasn't an it she was a monster like all of them in the room. She didn't understand why everyone was afraid of her, She didn't remember ever hurting anyone or provoking them. She was pretty much born a few hours ago.  


She struggled but managed to speak despite her voice not wanting to work "I-I'm n-n-not an it. I-I'm Shadow." She sounded groggy and her voice was extremely strained but she managed to get it out. Everyone in the room froze and stared at her.  
"It can speak!" Alphys was perplexed by the idea of Shadow being smart enough to speak. Undyne just looked at her, Shadow thought she noticed a hint of being impressed in her eye. Shadow looked at Alyphys un-impressed, the monster seemed to get the idea. "S-Sorry I just didn't expect you would be able to speak. W-with your vocal cords being k-kinda un-compatible with your body a-and all." Shadow looked at her asking her to continue.  


"N-no. I-I don't know." She managed to get out.  


"O-Oh sorry. I-I should explain. Y-You probably want to know about your own body a-and all." Before Alphys could explain anything to Shadow, Undyne jumped in and yelled.  
"No you don't need to explain, because It's going back in its tube to run experiments." She looked at Shadow "You hear that? You only exist because Alphys needed a new experiment. You don't deserve an explanation, all you deserve is an huge ass kickin'" 

She laughed and lunged at Shadow. Shadow easily moved out of the way. Undyne was so excited that she wasn't even aiming correctly and Shadow only had to step to the side to dodge her attacks. Then Undyne upped her fighting noticing she was erratic. She started throwing her spears with impeccable accuracy. One spear landed in Shadow's shoulder. Everyone gasped, they saw her health, it was impossible, no one should be that powerful. Shadow noticed her stats for the first time. What? This couldn't be possible, even she knew that. 99 atk and 99 def. That didn't feel right. It didn't look right. Why were her stats so....so high.  


She looked at Alyphys questioning her. "W-Well its because its soul is half monster and half human." Everyone gasped. Shadow dropped to her knees. Half human, half monster. She was a mutant, an experiment that succeeded, she wasn't supposed to exist. She knew why everyone was scared of her, without being told she knew it was because of the human part. Humans were powerful, but to be half monster. She was practically invincible to physical attacks, they were intimidated by her, she was intimidated by herself. The thing they didn't understand though was that she may not get hurt on the outside but she was completely vulnerable on the inside. She felt the pain on the inside, in her soul, because at the realization at what she was, one of the cracks on her soul spread the slights bit.


	5. Outside the Lab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been so busy with school I've had no time. I'll try to update more regularly from here on out.

She wanted to die, she wanted to be ridiculed for the abomination she was, she wanted so much to never have existed. Most of all Shadow wanted out, out of that lab, out of the clothes she stole, and most of all, out of that body. She chose to do the first one, she ran as far as her legs could carry her. Out a bright door into an extremely hot land. Lucky for her the monster part was a dragon, so she was covered in scales so she couldn't feel the burning hot ground.

As she ran she threw off the lab coat and ripped off the sleeves of her shirt, she would have ripped the legs too if she hadn't been running. When she did stop, it was in front of what looked like a sentry post that had a sleeping skeleton at it. She started walking past, but the skeleton woke up at her movement. "Who are you? Haven't seen you 'round before." He said to her. He eyed her up and down "You don't look familiar. Where ya comin' from and where ya headin'?" he asked.  


She knew that she couldn't force any more words out, her voice still hurt from her last attempt. She simply pointed ahead in the direction she was walking. The skeleton got up and walked to the front of the sentry post. "Well that may be a problem sweetheart. You see I'm a sentry for Snowdin and that's where you seem to be headin'. Can't let ya go in unless I know you're not planning anythin'" he said with a big grin on his face. Shadow could see a single gold tooth when he smiled. Now that she thought about it she noticed he was significantly taller than him, probably due to her human side, humans were shorter than monsters. He was a good 5,7 while she was around 5,2. She didn't know how she knew that, she just did.  


He shook a boney hand in front of her face " 'ello? Anyone in there?". Shadow woke up from her thought, she nodded and moved her hands in a way she didn't know how she knew, it was a circular motion over her heart. He looked at her surprised but just shrugged it off "'s ok I suppose. Anyway, you don't seem one for talkin' I suppose you actions will have to count. C'mon I'll show ya round." He walked off ahead and motioned for her to follow.  


After a few minutes of walk she arrived at a sign that said "Welcome to Snowdin" but someone had kindly painted over the name and it fittingly said "Welcome to Hell". She could tell it fit the town, for the town was a dump with dust in the air.


	6. Welcome to Hell

The place that was in front of her was not a pleasent place to be. She wanted to run, but knew if she ran back she would run into Undyne or Alphys. Shadow knew she had to keep moving if she wanted to live, so she took a step. The skeleton followed "Well. Here ya go, Welcome to Snowdin town. Good luck surviving sweetheart." His smile widened and he stuck out his hand "Names Sans by the way. Sans the skeleton". Shadow shook his boney hand and felt a shock go through her. "Huh. That usually kills any normal monster. But your not normal are you sweetheart."

She just knew he was going to hate her. He was going to try and kill her again, look at her with those eyes the scientists had looked at her. He didn't though, he just looked at her, almost as he was impresses. "Look sweetheart. I'm not sayin' that your wrong or anything. I'm just sayin' you should be more careful and watch your back better." He gave a light chuckle and walked off. She looked at the small town before her. She needed to find a place to rest, the fight with Undyne and all the running had taken all her energy. She started on her way to a building that said "Hotel" above the door and walked in. She was greeted by a pissed off looking bunny "What do you want?" they practically yelled at her as she walked in.

 Shadow pointed upstairs and gave them a questioning look. "You want a room? Then why not say so." The bunny seemed relieved that that was all Shadow wanted. "80G" The bunny said. Shadows eyes widened and she just walked outside, she was going to have to find a different place to stay. She looked at the forest on the far side of the town, as good a place as any.

 She walked to the forest, she stopped halfway there, she heard agonizing screams coming from the forest. She turned around that second and walked away, no way was she dealing with that. She decided to check out the library and see if she could manage a rest in there.

 As Shadow walked in the librarian gave her a nasty look, Shadow simply ignored it, she seemed to be getting used to the looks. She walked to a shelf and grabbed a random book, maybe she could manage a small nap if she looked as if she were reading a book. She sat at a nearby table and propped the book up and laid her head down. She was asleep within seconds.

 The nap was short lived as the librarian was yelling in her ear "NO LOITERING!" Shadow jumped up at the sound. She shook her head apologizing, the short nap would have to do until she found a place where she could stay. She walked outside to find the streets were filled with monsters now, It appears she had gotten a longer nap then she thought.

 She walked out into the newly busy streets to be met with even more nasty glances. She walked past them all to the place she had come from, Waterfall she believed she heard someone say, maybe she could find something there.


	7. No more chapters

I post this chapter to notify anyone whom may be wondering where the next chapter is. There will be no continuation of this fanfic. I have lost interest in it and understale has become less popular then when this was begun.   
It was fun to write as far as I did and I won’t be deleting it anytime soon. Thank you for all who read what I have written and I hope you enjoy any of the other works I make.


End file.
